warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Froststar's Prophecy
Author's Note Hey! Feathertail here with ANOTHER fanfic! Hope you like this one, and Pumpkintail, it answers why she (Froststar) has a load of kits. Also, how I said Froststar was dead, right? She was only in a really long coma, and she had a dream that she was dead. Anyways, ENJOY THE STORY!! And in the prologue, med cats aren't allowed to have a mate. But in the rest of the book they can. Bye! Prologue Froststar clung on to the edge of the lake. "No, Mountainstar! Please no," she was begging. "This is what you get," Mountainstar yowled, slashing his enemy with his claws. "Please! No!" But Mountainstar did it anyway. He pushed Froststar into the freezing-cold lake below. ... Froststar sunk deeper into the water as her pelt got heavier and heavier. When the frost falls, She could swim! Why wasn't she? BTW, SnowClan cats can also swim since their founder was a descendant the son of Riverstar. A brown and blue-grey pelt whooshed past Froststar. She was carried up to the surface. When she reached it, she coughed out blood and water. "Froststar! It's me, Herbfeather! Get up! We have to get back to the battle!" the brown and blue-grey cat was yowling in Froststar's ears. "I-It's too late," Froststar coughed. "I'm going to die. Lead my Clan well, Herbfeather....." And Froststar closed her eyes, falling limp. peace will come. Chapter 1 Frostkit mewled as her sister, Icekit, battered her with her flailing paws. Blinking open her eyes, Frostkit stared at a white tabby kit batting a big, ginger queen. "Stop it, Icekit," the queen purred in amusement. "Just because you've opened your eyes doesn't mean you can be a warrior already!" Shyly padding onto the ginger queen, Frostkit peered curiously at her, amazed at how much she could see. "Hello, there, Frostkit!" the queen mewed. "Come closer." "Why?" Frostkit mewled. "Where's my mama?" "I'm your mama," the queen purred as Frostkit bounced up and down on her belly. "My name's Passionfur." "Hi, mama!" Frostkit squeaked. She turned and faced Icekit, who had hopped off her mother's belly and was rolling on the floor of the nursery. Is she going to hurt me? As if Icekit had read her mind, she replied; "Don't worry! I'm just your littermate." Breathing a soft breath of relief, Frostkit leapt on top of her sister, batting her paws at her. "Hey!" Icekit mewled helplessly. "Get off me!" Frostkit purred as she and her sister rolled around on the floor of the nursery, play-fighting. "Stop it, you two," Passionfur purred. "Starmist's kits will be born soon, and you need her to rest as much as possible." Straightening up, Frostkit padded over to her mother and nuzzled in her warm fur. "I'' want to see the kits being born!" Frostkit mewled. "Of course you do," Passionfur purred. "It's the best experience in the world." "The kits are coming!" a pained cat called. "That was Starmist," Passionfur explained as she saw the confusion on Frostkit's face. "Come and watch!" Excited, Frostkit padded behind her mother, Icekit on her tail. A gorse-coloured tom was standing beside a rather fat looking ginger cat with silver paws. "Bite on this stick," the gorse-coloured tom meowed. "Push on the next spasm." The ginger cat latched her mouth onto a heather twig, and groaned. Frostkit peered in curiosity. "The gorse-coloured tom is Gorsefur," Passionfur whispered. "The ginger cat's Starmist." Frostkit's jaw dangled open as a slimy, reed-coloured shape slithered onto the moss. "Tom!" Gorsefur yowled in triumph. He started licking the kit clean. ''Was that how I was born? Starmist tensed again, and she groaned as another slimy blob slithered onto the moss. "Another tom!" Gorsefur meowed raggedly. The last kit, a ginger and black tom, was born almost as soon as the others were. "Three toms," Gorsefur meowed. "Congratulations, Starmist." "If only you were here, Freezefur," Starmist muttered sadly. "What will you name them, Starmist?" Passionfur called. "I'll chose 'em soon!" the nursing queen replied. "I'm hungry, mama! Where's the miiilk??!!" Icekit mewled desperately. Frostkit frowned at her sister. She wasn't hungry. "Don't worry, little one," Passionfur purred, sinking into her nest. "I'll make lots of milk for you once I've eaten." Curling up beside her mother, Frostkit heard a faint meow from Gorsefur. "Yes, please!" Passionfur meowed thankfully. After a couple of minutes, Frostkit was aware of a gobbling noise. Opening her eyes, she saw that her mother was chewing on what looked like a hairy brown moss ball. "What is that?" Frostkit mewled rudely. "It's mouse, little one," Passionfur replied, her mouth full of mouse. "You can eat it within the next moon." Icekit sniffed at the half-eaten mouse. "It smells good," she observed. "It tastes good as well," Passionfur meowed, finishing her last mouthful. She then put her head on her paws. "Start your suckling, little ones," she purred. Reaching onto a milk-provider, Frostkit slurped up the tasty milk. After her meal, she padded up to the exit of the nursery and peeked out. Walking outside, Frostkit saw many cats, who were 3 times her size. She saw a majestic golden tom standing under a massive rock, talking to a brown tabby. "You there!" Frostkit jumped. She turned around to see a black and white tabby tom. "Are you the new kit?" he asked. "I'm one of them," Frostkit stammered, scared of the gigantic warrior. "Well, I'm Lichenwing," the tom sniffed. "Where's your mother? Do you have any other littermates?" "She's in the nursery and my littermate is Icekit," Frostkit squeaked. "Well," Lichenwing sniffed again. "I hope I'm not your mentor." "Frostkit!" Turning around, Frostkit saw Icekit bounding over to her. "Mama told us to stay together," she chirped. "Who's this?" "Lichenwing," Lichenwing snorted. "You're Icekit?" "Yes!" Icekit chirped. "Your sister was telling me about you," Lichenwing purred. "Now, do you want a tour around camp?" Frostkit was about to say no when Icekit bounced up and down, yowling "YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!" Frostkit sighed. "Fine," she muttered. Lichenwing pointed sharply at the golden tom Frostkit had seen earlier. "That's our leader, Lionstar," Lichenwing purred. "And that brown tabby's Brambletail, his deputy." Frostkit gazed curiously at the two cats. She saw a faint mark on Lionstar's head. I wonder what ''that could be?'' "The den you just came out of is the nursery," Lichenwing meowed, breaking into Frostkit's thoughts. "It's the most protected den in the whole Clan. The kits are precious, you see." So I'm precious? Lichenwing led the pair to a rough, stone den that was at least four tail-lengths tall and two cat-lengths long. And it was covered by ferns. "That is the warriors' den," Lichenwing drawled proudly. "Where I sleep." Frostkit grimaced. Lichenwing sharply pointed his fluffy black and white tail to a bush that had a small gap at the bottom, where apprentices could get in and out from. "That's the apprentices' den," he purred. "You'll be in there eventually." Walking to a rough, stone den that was about a couple of tail-lengths away from the apprentices', Lichenwing stopped abruptly. "That's Gorsefur's den," Lichenwing meowed. "He heals amazingly, and he's always wanted an apprentice after all this time." Icekit gasped in awe. Frostkit just sucked her thorn-sharp teeth. "Oh, hi there, youngster!" a cheerful voice interrupted Frostkit's sucking of teeth. "You're Passionfur's kit, aren't you?" Frostkit turned around quickly. The speaker was a burly black she-cat with a long scar across her muzzle. By the looks of it, the she-cat looked old. "Oh sorry," she meowed. "I'm Blackwhisper, one of the Clan's elders." "Nice to meet you," Icekit mewed. "I'm Icekit, and this is my sister Frostkit." "She has two!" Blackwhisper cried. "More warriors!" "Er," Frostkit interrupted. "Starmist has also kitted." "Oh my word!" Blackwhisper meowed happily. "First Cinderkit and Bluekit, now you guys! How many has Starmist had?" "Three," Lichenwing meowed. How does ''he know?'' He wasn't even ''in the den!'' "There's the elders' den," Lichenwing meowed, gesturing at a holly bush. "And that's pretty much it! That's SnowClan camp." "Thank you, Lichenwing," Icekit meowed politely. Turning to Frostkit, she mewed, "Let's go!" "Hold on," Frostkit mewed. "You go first, I'll be there." "Alright," Icekit mewed, shrugging her shoulders playfully before running off to the nursery. Frostkit walked in the direction of Gorsefur's den. "I wonder if this is the right choice," she muttered. "If it is, then StarClan light my path." Yowling Gorsefur's name when she got to his den, she sat down. "Yes?" Gorsefur asked, poking his broad head out of his den. StarClan, tell me this is the right choice. "Gorsefur," Frostkit meowed, looking up at the medicine cat's face. "I would like to be your apprentice." Chapter 2 This was it. Frostpaw was at the Moonstone. "Frostpaw,'' is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Gorsefur asked. Frostpaw gulped. "It is," she meowed confidently. "Then come forward," Gorsefur meowed, raising his chin. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice," Gorsefur started. "She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." Gesturing with his tail, Gorsefur beckoned Frostpaw to go to the Moonstone. Nervously crouching down, Frostpaw touched her nose to the cold rock. A bright light, then darkness. ... Frostpaw opened her eyes to find herself in... "StarClan?" she gasped. Cats that were as pale as the stars surrounded her. "Welcome, welcome," they whispered. Frostpaw twitched her eyebrows. A starry cat came up to her. Even though he was as transparent as the air, the faint colour on his pelt showed that this cat was a brown tom. "Frostpaw," he meowed. "Welcome." Dipping his head, he mewed, "I am Leechstar. You must know that your life will change in three moons." "What do you-" Frostpaw yowled, but suddenly she was awake again. She decided to wait until Gorsefur was awake. ... "Already up, Frostpaw?" "Yes, Gorsefur! I must tell you that I'm eager to learn!" Frostpaw bellowed. "Ah," Gorsefur meowed, padding over to his storage and grabbing a bunch of fern-like leaves and showing them to his apprentice. Frostpaw inhaled the sweet scent. "What's that?" she asked, peering at the leaves. "It's chervil, youngster," Gorsefur meowed happily. "Soothes bellyache and infected wounds." "Cher-vil," Frostpaw repeated. "But what's better for infection is-" Gorsefur changed what he was holding into a bright orange flower. "-marigold. I can also stop bleeding as well as helping stiff limbs." Frostpaw peered at the flower. "What can stop greencough and whitecough?" Frostpaw asked, her eyes wide. Gorsefur purred. "It can't entirely stop the coughs, but catmint is brilliant for this. You'll know catmint when you smell it. Delicious and leafy." Showing her the leafy leaves, Frostpaw sighed as she inhaled the scent. "But it can pretty much only be found in Twolegplace," Gorsefur sighed. "unless you're lucky." Walking over to his storage, Gorsefur meowed, "Now, what else would you like to learn?" ''Around 3 moons later... "Now, recite what you have learnt." Frostpaw straightened up. "Cobwebs for bleeding, comfrey for broken bones, catmint for greencough and whitecough, feverfew for fever, juniper for bellyaches, horsetail, marigold and chervil for infection, though chervil and horsetail also can help bellyaches and bleeding, honey for sore throats and cats that've inhaled smoke, coltsfoot for kit-cough and sore or cracked pads or both, thyme for calming cats, sorrel, daisy, burnet and chamomile for traveling herbs, burdock root for infected wounds, especially rat bites, rolling in garlic for infected wounds as well, dock for scratches, bites and gashes, lungwort for yellowcough, raspberry leaves to help queens losing blood and poppy seeds for helping cats sleep!" Frostpaw meowed quickly, finished with a proud spit. "Well done, Frostpaw!" Gorsefur cried. "You learn so quickly! You should go rest." Gorsefur gestured to her nest beside the storage which was lined with sticks. "Thank you, Gorsefur," Frostpaw meowed proudly. "May I tell my mother?" "Of course," Gorsefur purred. But then, suddenly, a yowl broke into Frostpaw's thoughts. A ginger tabby warrior dashed to the medicine den. "Gorsefur!" he gasped. "Help! Passionfur's been bitten!" Chapter 3 "Frostpaw!" Gorsefur yowled. "Prepare the herbs!" Struck with panic, Frostpaw grabbed marigold, dock, cobwebs, thyme and comfrey, just in case. A pained Passionfur was dragged in by Starmist and the ginger tabby. Frostpaw was horrified when she saw an extremely deep gash on her mother's left hind leg, along with several scratches and a bite on her head. "How did this happen?" Gorsefur demanded, licking the gash on his patient's leg. "We met a dog our patrol," Starmist explained. "Passionfur fought it off, but as the dog left, a badger came in and gave her a gash and a bite to the head!" "We chased it off though," the ginger tom fretted. "But Passionfur barely had any strength to open her eyes!" Looking directly at Gorsefur, the ginger tabby begged, "Save her, Gorsefur! She my littermate!" Littermate? "Calm down, Flamewhisper," Gorsefur meowed. "We'll save her." Turning to Frostpaw he meowed, "Make a poultice with everything you've got, except obviously the cobwebs. Go, now!" Stuffing most of the herbs she had inside her mouth, Frostpaw chewed, and spat out her result. It was a nice, thick poultice. "Here," Frostpaw, meowed, handing it to her mentor. "Thanks," he replied. "Now pass me some cobwebs." Picking up a pawful, Frostpaw stuck the cobwebs onto her mother's gash. The blood soaked the cobwebs, turning them red. "We'll need more than that," Gorsefur muttered. "This gash isn't easy to heal." "Should I also get some leaf wraps to straighten her leg?" Frostpaw meowed, keeping calm. "Get some sticks as well," Gorsefur mewed, putting his attention on Passionfur. Nodding quickly, Frostpaw dashed out of the medicine den to get some sticks. Coming back with a load, Frostpaw laid them down. Getting leaf wraps and more cobwebs, she gave them to her mentor. After Gorsefur had put most of the cobwebs onto the gash, he meowed, "Wrap up the wound a little bit, then put some sticks to straighten her leg. Wrap the result. Go, go, GO!" Frostpaw panicked and did everything as fast as possible. "Good," Gorsefur meowed when Frostpaw was finished. "You go have a rest, I'll look after your mother." Frostpaw sighed and slumped into her nest. She slept for who knows how long, and then was going to wake up before... "Frostpaw. FROSTPAW!!" Frostpaw looked up at the handsome tom she had seen 3 moons before. "L-Leechstar?" she meowed. "What are you doing here?" "To tell you your destiny," he meowed back. "You can no longer be a medicine cat apprentice." Chapter 4 "W-What?" Frostpaw hissed. "You have no right to - " "Actually," Leechstar interrupted. "I do." "Then who'll be medicine cat apprentice in my place?" Frostpaw meowed. "Icepaw," Leechstar meowed. "Fernstar is now telling her that her destiny is to be a medicine cat. Afterwards I will tell Gorsefur." ''Who in StarClan is ''Fernstar? "Are you listening?" Frostpaw's eyes shot up to Leechstar. "Yes." "Lionstar will announce this tomorrow," Leechstar went on. "Now I will leave you to sleep in peace. ... Frostpaw gasped. "Let all cats enough to survive the swirling snow gather beneath the Jagged Rock for a Clan meeting!" As everyone gathered, Frostpaw started to fret. What would happen? "I've had a sign from StarClan!" Lionstar announced. "Two of our apprentices are to switch roles!" Turning his attention to Frostpaw and Icepaw, who were sitting beside each other, Lionstar boomed: "Frostpaw and Icepaw! Your roles will be switched. Frostpaw will become a warrior, and Icepaw a medicine cat." Staring at Frostpaw, Lionstar mewed: "Frostpaw. Your new mentor will be Crystalstream." A beautiful blue-grey she-cat with darker grey stripes padded up to Frostpaw. She leant forwards to touch her nose to Frostpaw's.